1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable shelters and similar outdoor enclosures, for providing a hidden location for a hunter or naturalist to occupy in the field, while observing or waiting for game or other wildlife. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hunting blind, shelter or similar outdoor enclosure having a scent-dampening liner therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
When out in the field for moderate or long periods, hunters often spend time in hunting blinds to disguise themselves from game, and also to protect themselves from inclement weather. However, a problem arises when a blind is used for more than a short time, because the scent of humans may be associated with the structure. It is well known that wild animals have the ability to recognize human scent as alien to their normal surroundings. When a wild animal detects human scent, the animal is apt to quickly depart and leave the area where it detects such a scent. It will be appreciated that this result will be displeasing to the hunter.
Similarly, naturalists, nature photographers, and environmental scientists often work out in the field, such as in forest or wilderness areas. Naturalists often wish to approach wild animals as closely as possible without being detected, in order to photograph or observe the animals in their natural habitat, while disturbing them as little as possible. Accordingly, these people also find it useful to mask their scent as much as feasible.
Many designs for hunting blinds are known. Class 135, subclass 900 is provided in the U.S. Patent Classification System for the listing of hunting blinds and ice-fishing shelters.
Fargason, U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,913 discloses a hunting blind with a small vent hole near ground level, and a flexible tube extending from the top of the shelter to a point approximately 30 feet from the ground. According to the teaching of the patent specification of this reference, when the wind contacts this shelter, the wind speed will be higher at the top of the shelter than it will be at ground level, where the vent is located. Also according to the theory of the Fargason reference, this wind speed differential will have a tendency to move air in through the vent hole, upwardly through the shelter, and out of the top of the flexible tube, thereby removing any scent of human shelter occupants to an area 30 feet above ground level, where it will not be detected by nearby game outside of the shelter.
Adams, U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,673 discloses a portable insulated modular shelter, which is usable as a hunting blind, ice fishing shelter, or wildlife observatory. Several other known designs for hunting blinds, ice fishing shelters and similar enclosures are referred to and discussed in the background section of the Adams '673 reference.
Some specialized clothing and quilted material, which has scent-absorbing features, is known, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,539,930, 5,585,107, 5,678,247, 5,891,391 and 5,706,535.
Although the known devices are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved method of dampening the natural scent of humans in a hunting blind. A need also exists for an outdoor blind or concealing cover having scent-dampening properties.